The present application relates to fuel or liquid filtering, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to dampening of vibrations in fuel filters to improve the efficiency of the filter.
During operation, internal combustion engines receive fuel from a fuel system. To meet emission standards and to optimize performance, the fuel from the fuel system undergoes filtering to remove unwanted particles, water, or other constituents. Vibrations from the engine and equipment/vehicle are sometimes transferred to the fuel filter and may result in a loss of filtering efficiency. Large amounts of vibration may cause water and particle re-entrainment back into the fluid being filtered. Additionally, the effect of the vibration can degrade the structural integrity of the filtration system.
It has been discovered that typical filter systems are designed and validated to specifications that define capacity and efficiency based on industry-standard testing, which does not account for the effects of vibrations. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.